


Back to the Future

by get_glitch3d



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (but he is a hot piece of ASS), F/M, Gen, Implied Non-Con, Multi, PETYR WITH MESSY HAIR, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Shit, You have a cat, awkward humor, i'll add other tags later, implied physical and emotional abuse, oh lordy lord baelish, petyr doesn't know wtf mcdonald's is, petyr in a hoodie, petyr isn't a steak stop grilling him, petyr likes cinnamon gum, possible sexual content, ray-jay is a scumbag ex, scumbag ex-boyfriend, these tags will evolve (unlike my humor), this is an AU if you didn't gather that btw, wait til petyr goes to walmart, your roommates/friends are actually me and my pal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr is somehow (some way) transported into your time and he understands absolutely nothing. Of course, you're willing to explain it to him, it'll just take a bit of time, money, and getting on every single nerve in your body. But it makes him smile when your face turns red, and your ears match the angry color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doorstep Dude

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Is this the first Petyr x Reader story?? I know there are a couple oneshots and a few preferences and maybe some imagines, but am I the author of the very first series??? I hope I do this character justice. Also, I apologize for any weird spacing, I originally wrote this on my phone and completed the first chapter on the laptop I use. It doesn't carry over properly, if you know what I mean by that.

One moment, Petyr Baelish was settled comfortably in his clothes as he walked about his floors, retiring to a peaceful dinner, and then next moment... He was on your doorstep. Not so peacefully dining at the new found place. Given, it was nighttime and he furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely unsure of where in the seven hells he was. He was about to call out when an unfamiliar, square shaped object zoomed across the giant strip in the middle of the land. As he watched it, he curiously stepped forward, almost falling face first onto the grass before moving onward to investigate the grey strip that seemed to hold those fast moving objects. 

He stepped down from the grass, a small, built up strip of pale grey made sure he knew of it's existence, seeing as how he almost fell from that. Petyr assumed what he was standing on was the street, and those objects he saw comfortably sitting in the places in front of homes and the one he saw zoom by, were carts. They probably have well trained horses moving them, but he'd never seen a horse ever move that fast. 

You were coming home, your car moving quickly as your foot was on the accelerator, pushing the car over the speed limit. As you did, you turned down the street into your subdivision. You were in the process of opening a candy bar and trying to pull your right arm free of your shirt to pull it off, but as you sped down the street you barely noticed the figure in the middle of it.

You came to a screeching stop, almost slamming your head against the wheel as you slammed on the breaks. "Jesus!" You screamed, staring at the man who looked less than phased by your car. He simply stood there and you were probably only a few inches from him. Your candy bar, in the process of trying not to hit the man, had fallen to the ground. You watched the man staring at you, and you probably looked as though you were crazy. You backed up a little and pulled into your driveway before turning off your car and getting out of it, storming back to the man.

"What the hell are you doing!?" You shouted at him, briefly forgetting people were trying to sleep at the time this was going down. He didn't speak to you as you flailed your left arm around, your right one was trapped halfway out of its sleeve as you fumed. 

"I could've killed you!"

This caught his attention, just for a moment though before he glanced at your car.

“Where are your horses?"

"Excuse me?" You snapped, trying to not be confused at the question.

"Your carriage... It requires horses, does it not?" The man questioned, watching you for a moment before glancing back at your car. 

"No, it doesn't. It's a car! Why would I need horses to move my car?"

"Do you mean your cart?"

"No, dickhead, I mean my _car._ " You said angrily, watching him raise an eyebrow.

"Hm." He muttered, making you far more angry.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the street? Why are you even in this subdivision? I could call neighborhood watch, they could speed down here in their little Prius cars and their yellow tracksuits and kick your ass!" You threatened, pointing an accusing finger with your left hand. 

He simply stared at your finger and then at you, his emerald green robes shifting slightly as he turned to face you instead of being half turned. 

"I could take down an army of men."

You huffed, blowing (Y/H/C) hair out of your face. "I wouldn't call the neighborhood watch an army of men, dude, more like a bunch of helicopter parents." You sighed, this time. "Look, I'm sorry I called you a dickhead. It's like ten at night and I don't appreciate nearly running you over." 

"I doubt that your 'car'," He paused, edging around the words carefully. "Could flatten me."

"I've seen other cars do it." You stopped talking then, shaking your head slightly. "Why are you out in the street?"

"I was over there." He stated, pointing to your doorstep. "I don't know how I got there, though."

"Are you drunk?"

This he understood. "No, my lady, I'm not." 

"I'm not your lady, dude."

"What is a 'dude'?"

You stared at him quizzically... How could he not know?

"You're a dude. I could be considered a dude, too." You told him, seeing the slight brightness of car lights. "Or a dudette, but never call me that." You grabbed his arm and escorted him from the middle of the road just as the car drove past. 

"Why are you dressed like that?" He questioned, glancing over your clothes. Jeans, shirt, sweater (that was halfway off of you), converse and a name tag between your fingers. 

"I could ask you the same thing." You said, gesturing to his robes. 

"I'm dressed in some of the finest linens." He defended, annoyed with you.

"Yeah, sure. What is that, cotton?" You asked, watching him. You sighed for a moment. "Look, my roommates are gonna be wondering why the hell I'm out here talking to some weird dude, I gotta get inside." 

He nodded slightly, your hand was still on his arm before you dropped it, watching each other as you began to walk up your steps. You paused as you pulled your keys from your pocket. You cursed yourself, shaking your head as you spoke.

"Do you have a place to stay?" You asked, turning around slightly. He looked at you, looked around then shook his head. "Of course you don't."

He watched as you gestured for him to follow, your other hand working to push the key into the lock and turn it. 

"You can sleep on the couch." You told him, watching him nod slightly as he walked past you to stand in the living room.

"What is a 'couch'?" He asked you, treading over the word carefully as you closed the door, regretting letting him inside. 

"It's like a bed, y'know, something you sleep on." You informed, locking the door behind you before you pointed it out to him and he went and sat down. When you pulled three blankets from the coat closet he watched you. When you set them beside him, he watched you.

"I don't have spare pillows, I don't know anyone who does, 'cause fuck that." You said, your filter disappearing as you looked down at him. "Just use one of the blankets as a pillow, okay, dude?"

"Lord Baelish." He told you, the informality of the word "dude" registering in his mind. Suddenly, you heard two sets of steps thundering down the stairs. 

"You want me to call you Lord Baelish?" You questioned, watching him with a hand on your hip as your roommates stopped in the kitchen, watching you. They were unable to see the man. "Look, guy, I'm not calling you Lord Baelish. How about I stick with dude." You said, not asking his opinion. 

"My lady," He began, standing slowly as you backed up, the proximity making you uncomfortable. Your friends caught the back of his head and glanced at you. "I am a Lord, therefore you shall call me by my rank."

"Yeah, well my rank starts with 'F' and ends with 'U'." You told him, watching him process it with furrowed brows. "Stop calling me your lady, I'm not calling you Lord Baelish, so go to bed – or the couch... Whatever.."

You walked around the sofa, keeping clear of him as he turned and saw your roommates staring at him. You tugged your sweater down over your right arm, deciding you'd keep it on as you slammed your name tag onto the counter. 

"Petyr." You heard from Lord Baelish. "If you refuse to call me Lord, then call me Petyr."

"P-e-t-e-r?" You spelled out, turning to him as he shook his head.

"P-e-t-y-r." He corrected, watching you nod slightly. Your friends slowly went back up the stairs as you smiled at Petyr.

"I'm (Y/N). Get some sleep, du-" You stopped yourself. "Petyr." 

He nodded and sat down, he didn't get much sleep. He sat with one leg crossed over the other with his hands folded over the knee on top. He stared at the same place on the wall all through the night, he fell asleep somewhere in the early hours of the morning. 

You woke with your friends, Daisy and Eiza, at your door. 

"Who's the hot guy on the couch?" Daisy immediately questioned, watching you expectantly as you stood in the doorframe. 

"He is attractive, isn't he?" Eiza said, glancing at Daisy as she nodded quickly.

"He's not young looking but hot in that sort of 'hot dad' way." Daisy mused, using air quotes as you sighed, pushing past them.

“He's probably old enough to be your dad-”

“Daddy?” Daisy giggled, getting a jab to the ribs from Eiza as she prevented a snort. You rolled your eyes and sighed again. The three of you began walking down the stairs together, the two behind you bickering and making comments about what he was wearing. Just as you reached the bottom step, there was a small crash and you rushed over to the couch. You half expected your television, computers and your printer to be gone when you reached your destination, but all the items were where you'd left them. 

Petyr, on the other hand, was not. He was standing up with his hands folded behind his back, which was turned towards you and your roommates. He looked down at something on the ground before continuing to look at the pictures on the walls. Baby pictures were lining the tan paint, family pictures and a couple group ones.

"Uh, morning?" You said, greeting him with confusion just before he spoke, not turning to you.

"Why did you try to shove yourself inside of a bucket as a child?"

"That was Daisy." You corrected. "The picture next to it, though... That's me. Y'know, the kid running through the sprinkler in a diaper."

He made a sound of amusement, but didn't say he was unsure of what a diaper and a sprinkler were. His fingers brushed over a picture of baby-Eiza sleeping beneath a table with a small baby book clutched against her chest. 

"And this one..?"

"Eiza." You replied easily, watching your friends move closer to you. 

"And you all live together?" He questioned, the three of you nodded in unison as he turned to look at you. "Do you bed each other?" 

"What?" Eiza asked, caught off guard. 

"Dude." There was that name again, the one that passed so easily through your lips. "No." You said, catching his meaning. "They both have boyfriends."

"Which is why we're not usually here." Daisy stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're usually spending time at their places." Eiza added, smiling slightly as she bumped Daisy's hip with hers, a grin forming on the other woman's face.

"I, on the other hand, do not have a boyfriend." As you said this, something brushed against your leg. You glanced down to see your cat moving its head against your calf, trying to get your attention. You walked into the kitchen, pulling the can of wet cat food from the door before getting a spoon and a small plate, spooning the contents onto the styrofoam surface before setting it down on the ground.

Your cat ate the food quickly before beginning to lap up water as you spoke.

"What was that crash?" You asked, watching Eiza pull things from the fridge as Daisy made coffee for the four of you, doubling the amount to offer more for anyone who wanted it. 

“Earlier, you mean?” Petyr asked, watching you nod in confirmation. He turned around slightly to bend down, swiping something off the ground before standing up and clearing his throat. “I'm afraid I accidentally broke this.” He informed, holding a picture frame outwards, showing you the picture inside it.

“It's fine.” You replied easily, taking the broken frame from him. Daisy started talking as you stared at the frame. The picture inside of it was an old one, a group photo from a high-school party. It was a simple one. It wasn't that long ago, a little over seven years, maybe. 

From left to right it was Lance Kutcher, Daisy, Ray-Jay, You, Eiza, Robbie James, Melanie Burns, Kylie Kurt, Will Hope and a few others moving behind you. The only people in the picture that you stayed in contact with were Daisy, her boyfriend Lance Kutcher, Eiza, her boyfriend Robbie James and Will Hope. The problem was, you hadn't had a small get-together in a while. Besides, you hadn't called Melanie or Kylie in years and Ray-Jay was your ex-boyfriend.

Petyr frowned slightly as he saw you continue to stare at the picture. Whatever Daisy was saying completely went over your head, and his, probably.

The picture was taken at Will's house, his parents were out of town so he decided to invite a few people over to watch a couple movies. The people he invited promised not to invite anyone else, well, Melanie and Kylie didn't. They invited the whole school. One bowl of pretzels, one bag of cheese puffs and a case of pop turned into three bowls of pretzels, six bags of cheese puffs, two bags of tortilla chips, salsa, guacamole, pizza galore, enough soda-pop for an army and someone brought beer and ice cream. 

Will had to pay for everything he'd taken from the pantry, he had to scrub pizza off the walls for weeks and he was grounded for months. He also had to remove the pop can from the pool, the cheese puffs from the roof and the person passed out behind the couch. (There was also guacamole on the wall spelling out a message that was just drunk scribbling.) Of course you and the group came around to help out, even though Will was the only one who could pull the pizza off the ceiling without the help of a ladder or sitting on someone's shoulders.

“(Y/N)!” Eiza clapped her hands, attempting to get you to pay attention. 

“What?” You asked, glancing at her, breaking the picture from your thoughts. 

“Daisy wants to know if we should go to McDonald's instead of cooking breakfast.”

You glanced at the female to see her looking at you, then back to Eiza. 

“Sure.” You almost forgot about Petyr for a second. You all went and got changed before coming back downstairs to find Petyr in the exact place you'd left him. “Shit, that's right.” You muttered.

“Do you have _any_ other clothes?” Eiza asked Petyr, watching him nod. “Where?”

“Not here.” He said obviously, hearing the three of you sigh in unison, something you did often, it seemed. 

“Does he look to be Lance's size?” Daisy asked, looking him over. 

“Why does that matter?” You asked her. 

Daisy rolled her eyes slightly as Eiza shook her head. “Kinda looks to be Robbie's size.”

“Guys!” You said. 

“We have some of their clothes here, (Y/N), he needs to change. He can't walk around in his Aragorn style robes forever.” Daisy informed, getting a nod from Eiza.

“Oh.” You muttered, glancing at him. “I'd say Robbie's shirt size but Lance's jeans?” You observed, your voice asking for confirmation as you glanced to your roommates.

“Good eye.” Eiza grinned, the two females going upstairs before coming back down with clothing. 

“We have a shirt, jeans, boxers and a hoodie if you want it. We assumed you already have boots and socks.” Daisy admitted, holding the items out to Petyr. He stared at them before taking them. Eiza pointed to the guest bathroom behind her. “Change in there, dude.” 

Petyr nodded and went to the bathroom after maneuvering around the couch. He came out about ten minutes later, and you all smiled at him. You were worried he wouldn't be able to figure out the hoodie, but he was wearing the green sweater like he had worn his green robes. 

He looked good. Much more casual than he had previously. 

“After McDonald's we can drop you off at a homeless shelter or-” Daisy began, getting shushed by Eiza quickly. “Or you can stay here.” She muttered, shrugging slightly. 

Petyr stared at you after brushing a small piece of fuzz from Lance's black shirt that he was borrowing. 

“What is McDonald's?”

“A fun, fatty place to eat.” Eiza replied, getting a chuckle out of you. Petyr looked a bit uncomfortable as your friends filed out the door, waiting on you as they held it open for you. You stepped forward, looking at Petyr closely before bringing your arms up. He stepped back slightly as you paused, showing him you meant no harm. 

“Stand still for a sec.” You commanded before pushing your hands through his hair, ruffling it and brushing it out a bit with your fingers. It looked a bit messy but you smiled anyway, messy hair looked good on Petyr Baelish. You glanced to see Daisy and Eiza giving you smirks before you and Petyr exited your home, locking up the house easily.

“Everyone into my car!” You ordered, getting into the driver's seat as Daisy and Eiza stood by the side. Petyr moved to go into the back seat as Daisy held the door before you stopped him. “Come up here.” You told him, patting the seat beside you.

In all honesty, you didn't want to give Eiza or Daisy the chance to grill him on _anything_ they thought of. He sank into the passenger's seat after opening the door, closing it beside himself. You had to help him buckle up and as soon as everyone was in the car, you turned on the car and pulled out of your driveway. 

Mission: Eat at McDonald's while tolerating the many questions to come from Petyr. You sighed. _Mission engaged._ This is gonna be a challenge.


	2. Breakfast Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is still confused with the concept of McDonald's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any mistakes will be fixed as I find them.

You were standing in the McDonald's closest to your home with Petyr on one side of you and Daisy and Eiza on the other. You were acting as a shield, mainly because they kept bickering and asking him questions – odd questions, mostly. You waited your turn as Petyr stared at the menu, his bright eyes scanning each item with a foreign acknowledgement. 

The four of you stepped forward as the people who were once standing in front of you moved off to the side. “What can I get you?” The woman behind the counter asked, her hand on the register.

“May I have... two bacon, egg and cheese McGriddles.” Daisy said, not even bothering to look at the menu. “Two hashbrowns, and a coke.” She stated, staring at the woman. The woman, Janice, as her name tag said, didn't question the soda, considering she'd probably heard of weirder orders. Daisy stepped out of the way, allowing for Eiza to go.

“Two breakfast burritos, one hashbrown, salsa and an orange juice.” She said quickly, Janice barely got it all. “Your turn.” Eiza said, stepping away to stand by Daisy as you sighed. 

“Uh, I'd like a big breakfast with hotcakes...” You stated, glancing upwards at the menu. “And an orange juice, also, put some bacon in there. I'll pay extra, or whatever.” You glanced at Petyr, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing. You smiled a bit. Petyr's ruffled hair and the curious look on his face at the foreign food made you speak. “Know what you want?” You asked, waiting for an answer.

Petyr shrugged, his shoulders much more free in the material of the t-shirt and hoodie, his eyes looked over your face before he sighed. Of course he knew what sausage was, same goes for the biscuits, hashbrowns and eggs, but he still looked confused. 

“I'll just order your breakfast for you, dude.” You mumbled to him, turning back to Janice. “He'll have what I'm having, including the extra bacon, except replace the orange juice with coffee.” You looked him over. “One sugar, one cream.” 

Janice nodded and totalled your order, accepting the money that was set on the counter by you, and your roommates, save for Petyr. 

_Is he a roommate now?_ You asked yourself, puzzled by the question. _Surely, it takes more time to be dubbed a roommate..._ You sighed as you stepped to the side, watching the people who were before you get their food. _It only took Daisy and Eiza about two seconds to be called roommates, though._

You waited on your food and when it arrived on the counter, there were two trays. Daisy and Eiza grabbed one each as you and Petyr went to find a table. When the two females reached you, Daisy had a huge amount of ketchup and Eiza had put plasticware and napkins on the tray she was carrying.

Petyr watched as Daisy hoarded most of the ketchup on her side, leaving four packets for the rest of you. You rolled your eyes and put Petyr's meal before him, setting his coffee near it before placing his plastic items beside his breakfast. Eiza and Daisy were already getting settled with their food as you took the lid off yours, Petyr watching you and following suit. 

He copied everything you did, including separating his food. You placed your sausage and bacon on your lid along with your biscuit but kept your eggs and pancakes together. You also only took the aluminum film off your small bin of syrup before dousing your pancakes in it. After he'd seen you do that, he stopped watching you and began eating like he had back home. He was silent throughout breakfast even as your roommates talked back and forth, you joined them, though. It was movie night, you had to go to the library and decide what you were going to see. 

Petyr, upon finishing his breakfast, had barely touched his coffee. In fact, he paid no recognition to it. You watched him _finally_ pull the tab back on the lid and wrap his left hand around it, bringing the cup up to his lips before tilting it upwards and taking a sip. He couldn't burn himself, seeing as how it sat there for a good fifteen minutes. It was lukewarm by the time he drank some and smiled in delight before he took another sip, setting it back down to see that you and Daisy were eating ketchup straight out of the packets.

He furrowed his eyebrows, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he grimaced. “That's disgusting.” Petyr spoke, his voice catching the three of you off guard as you and your roommates turned to look at him. 

“I thought you'd suddenly gone mute, dude.” Daisy stated, pulling the dangling ketchup packet from her lips. Eiza kicked her under the table, you assumed, as Daisy flinched away from her and yelped. 

“Be nice.” Eiza muttered, Daisy sending her angry eyes. 

Petyr grasped his cup as the three of you stood, following after. You took the trash and dumped it into the shielded bin before you all walked back to the car, getting into the vehicle. You offered to help Petyr with his buckle again as he set his cup between his knees, holding it there as he struggled slightly to grab his seatbelt.

“It's the childlock.” You told him, the belt refusing to move as the cup between his legs threatened to spill. You, upon seeing it in almost slow motion, leaned over and pressed a hand to his upper right thigh, the other against his chest to still him as the coffee almost spilled. “Let me help.” 

“I'm not a child, I do not need a lock. “ He protested, not bothering to glance at the placement of your hands. You stared at him with a look of disbelief across your features. He then chose that moment to glance at your hands and the proximity at which you stilled him.

Your face went red, you could feel it as Petyr's lips curved upward into a smirk. 

“Just...let go.” You told him, removing your hands from him. You took his cup in one and set it into the holder before taking the seatbelt from his hands. You let it go and pulled on the other half of it, pulling it back into the holder before hearing a small click. You then pulled the belt free again, the lock no longer on it as you crossed it over Petyr, buckling him into the seat. “Everyone good?” You asked as you glanced around the car, Daisy and Eiza fighting grins in the backseat as Petyr still had a smirk on his face.

They nodded accordingly, all sets of eyes on you before you shook your head, straightening up in your seat.

“Let's go get our movies for tonight – for the love of God, stop doing that!” You hissed at Eiza and Daisy, pointing back at them as you looked in the rearview mirror. “Or so help me, I will turn this car around!” They stopped snickering and each pressed a hand to their lips to hide their ever so present grins. _Why do I live with these two?_ You asked yourself, shaking your head as you pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Movies, Dude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's so feel good about watching characters die or talk about pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is shit, but I'm sick, worn out and tired.

The four of you were walking into your local library, and suddenly Petyr seemed at ease. His shoulders weren't so stiff looking and he seemed more relaxed than he had earlier. You didn't know what to do with him. You'd given him clothes, taken him to breakfast, you even provided him with a place to stay, but you didn't know how long this could last. 

_Where did he come from?_ You asked yourself. The your brain, like clockwork, twisted it when Petyr suddenly stopped trailing behind you and went off on his own. _Where did he go? Where did you come from Cotton Eye dude?_ It was off balance, of course. You had only come in to get your holds, but scrambled to find Petyr.

Daisy and Eiza were sitting in the lounge chairs, waiting on the two of you with as much patience as small children. You soon found Petyr in the history section, looking at the books on the American Revolution. 

“Petyr,” You whispered, catching his attention. “Why'd you run off?”

“Why are you whispering?” He deflected, his voice it's same pitch as previous.

“It's a library, you need to be quiet.” He remembered this of course, and nodded.

“I simply wanted to find something...”

“What's that?”

Petyr's eyes scanned the shelves. “The history of McDonald's.”

You rolled your eyes. “Petyr, no. Come on. I've gotta go get my movies, dude. Y'know, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off and The Outsiders.”

He looked puzzled. “What are those?”

“Oh my God.” You muttered, staring at him as if he'd offended your entire family. “That's it, come on, we need to get those and get home immediately.” You said, shaking your head as you reached out and took his wrist, tugging him along with you, much to his dismay, that is. “You need to watch those movies, Petyr!” You said, seeing Daisy had left the lounge area. You groaned, leaving Petyr by Eiza before going to look for her.

When you found her, she was in the fantasy section, her fingers brushing over the book spines slowly. “Hey.” She said, glancing at you. “I found this book... A Song of..” She paused, shrugging. “I can't remember.”

You narrowed your eyes slightly before shaking your head, explaining that Petyr hadn't seen the movies you'd put on hold. You got your movies, the four of you leaving before going home. Daisy made popcorn, Eiza began unloading the snack cabinet in a bowl before putting it onto the coffee table. Petyr stared at it all as you put in The Breakfast Club, awaiting the other two. Eiza was the last to sit down, having made enough popcorn for an army. 

Petyr asked a lot of questions, which none of you minded answering, considering you'd seen each movie a million times. You, Daisy and Eiza swooned over everyone in The Breakfast Club, and it was a mutual swoon-fest over Cameron in Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but Petyr saw the true craziness as you all took claim over each boy in The Outsiders. He didn't understand why the three of you got weirdly quiet when Dally was in the street, shouting and waving around his gun. 

That was until Petyr noticed you each had tears lining your eyes. It was a shock when gunshots echoed through the house, Petyr jumped and leaned back into the couch, watching as the friends on screen let out pained shouts, running towards Dally. 

Daisy let out some weird sound, followed by You and Eiza. By the time the snacks on the table were gone, Petyr had ate so much _shitty_ food. He liked Skittles, and Hershey's. Eiza and Daisy went to bed, dragging their feet as Petyr settled on the couch. You watched him, this time he actually laid down and you smiled slightly.

“You need anything?”

“No, my lady.” He said, closing his head and you made a soft 'hmph' sound, shaking your head as you fought a smile before walking up to your room. You hadn't even cleaned up the junk food, you figured if Petyr wanted any more of it, he could just get it from the table. 

When you settled into bed, after getting changed, you stared at the ceiling, taking note of each crack, blob of paint and each shadow on the ceiling casted by the things in your room. You sighed and brought your hands up to your eyes, rubbing them slightly. You thought of the way Petyr smiled when Ferris was on the float, lip-syncing Twist and Shout, you liked how his eyes got tear-filled even when he hadn't realized it when he saw Johnny in the hospital and Dally in the street. Or when Brian was talking about being pressured. 

You sighed again, much softer this time as you closed your eyes, slipping into a deep sleep. You needed to see if anyone was looking for Petyr, but you'd do it tomorrow... Or later, considering it was one o'clock in the morning.


	4. Can't Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm suffering from lack of inspiration with this story. Unfortunately, that means I might not update as often. This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry.

After seeing the 'fell good movies' you had watched with Petyr, he'd been a bit more open. But Eiza was talking about taking her boyfriend, Robbie, to visit her parents back home and he grew stiff. He had been on the couch, relaxing in a pair of Lance's sweatpants and the emerald green hoodie he'd been wearing the entire time.

He'd been doing this for a week. Yes, a week. He'd at your home for that long. You couldn't get him to budge when she said it. He tensed up when you tried literally shaking him out of it, too. You didn't understand it. While Eiza got ready to visit her parents, you and Daisy worked hard to see if anyone was missing him. 

“Yeah, uh, black hair with those like, grandpa gray spots on the side of his head and around it.” Daisy described, flicking through a list names with her right index finger. Quite a few of them had giant, red marks from them.

“No, he's older.” You said, on your phone as you glanced at Daisy on hers. Petyr was watching Sherlock, something he was interested in after being introduced to Netflix. “No, _older_ like late thirties, early forties.” You glanced at Petyr. “I think.”

“No one has reported anyone like that?” Daisy questioned on her phone, the policewoman on the other side dismissing her again, claiming no one had. “Not even with a goatee?” She sighed. “Okay, thanks, I guess.” She hung up and waited on you. 

“Baelish.” You told the operator. “No, B-A-E-L-I-S-H.” You spelled out. “And that's Petyr with a 'Y'.” You stated. “What the hell is a 'Littlefinger'? Is that like a code word for a small dick or something? I'm – I'm not yanking your chain, dude. I'm being serious.” They laughed then hung up and you pulled your phone from your ear, scoffed and rolled your eyes. 

“No dice?” Daisy asked and You shook your head. “Damn.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Hey, Petey.” Daisy snapped her fingers to attempt to get his attention. He did nothing though. You sighed and walked to your kitchen cabinet, pulling out some twizzlers. You walked over to him and sat down. 

“What's wrong?” You asked, opening the bag before presenting them to him. He was completely wrapped up in BBC Sherlock, so you reached over him to grab the remote, your body completely looming over his. Just as your hand closed around the remote, his hand closed around your wrist. You turned your head as he leaned forward, his face close to yours. 

“Don't touch it.” He said. “Hands off.” Petyr added, some “slang” he'd picked up from you during the week he'd been there. 

“Uh, no. We've gotta talk.” You told him, eyes on his as his large hand remained clamped around your wrist. Your finger pressed down on the pause button and Sherlock stopped, the small red and white time bar appearing at the bottom of the screen. “What's your damage, Petyr?”

“I can't go home.” He replied, staring at you.

“Can't or won't?” You questioned.

“I have no way to journey back.” Petyr confessed. “I've realized that. It's an issue, I must say, I determined this easily, but it doesn't make it less difficult.”

“You can always go home.” You told him, shrugging slightly. You knelt back on the couch, your bottom resting on your heels as you watched him. “What makes you think that you can't?”

“Your discussions over your...” He held his hand up to his ear to mimic your cells.

“Phone.” You supplied.

“Phone.” Petyr repeated. “Your discussions over your _phone_ allowed me some insight.” 

“Insight?”

“Yes, I'm never going home. My home doesn't exist, not here.”

“What makes you say that?” You asked, watching him as he finally pulled a twizzler from the bag you had set on the couch. 

“No one knows of the name Baelish, not here. Not properly, where I'm from, everyone knows it. They don't laugh at my name, not usually.” He laughed, then. A sweet sound. “Not to my face.”

“Really?”

Petyr nodded, letting you a sigh as he bit into the red candy. “Perhaps I could explain it more if you knew exactly what I'm speaking of...”

You glanced around, Daisy nowhere in sight. You assumed she'd gone upstairs, but there was a thundering knock on the door that caused a break in your conversation. It was heavy, loud and quick. You furrowed your eyebrows and stood as Petyr turned his body, twizzler hanging limp from the corner of his mouth as he watched you walk to the door.

 _Who could it be?_ You thought. Your hand gripped the door knob, ready to open it. _Guess I've gotta open it to find out._


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex-boyfriend shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is implied non-con. in this chapter, nothing explicit. Basically, Ray-Jay is a scumbag. I haven't updated in so long, but I finally decided to. Whoop, whoop! Sorry about the "it's" mistake with the door thing, I'll fix it later. My phone is being an ass.

Your hand wrapped around the door handle and you opened it after unlocking it, swinging open the wooden piece quickly. The second you did, however, you wanted to slam it shut.

"Hey, baby." Ray-Jay greeted, grinning at you. "Miss me?"

"No." You replied. "I really didn't." 

He frowned as you said this. The hand you had on the door pushed to close the door. Ray-Jay, however, slammed his foot into the crack between the door and the frame just before it closed. His right hand found it's place on a portion of the door above his head as he leaned down slightly.

His action caused Petyr to turn.

Ray-Jay forced the door open, stepping inside as you backed up. He was, in fact, walking in uninvited. You stared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to reconnect." He stated with a sickening smile.

"Fuck me then go, right?" You hissed, watching him frown slightly. Petyr stood from the couch, stepping over to you. 

He cleared his throat, Ray-Jay looking at him. "Sir, she did not ask you in."

"Do I look like I care?" He asked Petyr. His next sentence was directed at you. "Who's this grandpa lookin' fuck?"

"My new roomie, now get out." You urged, stepping closer to him. In a classic sense of making yourself bigger, you puffed out your chest. Ray-Jay, however, did not back down. 

"Why should I? What's yours is mine, right?" The condescending smirk on his face was making you angry.

"That was when we were together, Ray. Not now." You jabbed, literally. Your right index finger made contact with his chest. His hand shot up and grabbed your wrist, holding it in a painfully tight grip as you let out a whimper. Petyr stepped closer and you shook your head, sending a glance towards him.

"Why can't we be together, huh? Tell me, baby, why?" He questioned. He leaned down to you, his cheek pressing to yours as he whispered in your ear. "We can do fun stuff again... Like we use to. Remember?"

You shook your head, trying to draw back from him. Ray-Jay gripped your wrist tighter.

"You say no, but I know you mean yes." He said easily, sending a disgustingly sharp wave of shudders down your spine. Ones you hadn't felt in ages, ones you hoped you'd never feel again. He pulled back from you. "I'll come back when gramps isn't around."

Ray-Jay dropped your wrist, stepping back through the open doorway. "See you, baby."

You didn't think twice about slamming the door and locking it after that. You were quick to put a chair under the lock, too. Sadly, you hadn't noticed Daisy come down and neither had Petyr. 

Petyr watched you pile things against the door, breathing quickly as you did. You peeked out the window, searching for your dangerous ex-boyfriend. 

He'd vanished as quick as he appeared.

"My lady," Petyr began, stepping towards you. His hands gently came down to rest on your shoulders. You flinched, but only slightly, as Petyr's hands gently turned you, allowing you to step closer into a hug. His arm wrapped around you as you held your bruising wrist with your opposite hand. Sadly, whatever Petyr was going to say, he didn't finish. 

You two didn't notice when Daisy darted quietly back up the stairs, either. 

Your forehead was resting against the base of his throat as you leaned on him. "I don't want him to come back."

Even if you hadn't known him that long, there was something reassuring in what he said next. Something that sounded like a "do or die" thing.

"He will not come near you again." Petyr stated, his voice low, gravelly. Threatening. "I promise you that."


End file.
